Death Is Nothing At All
by Odiana
Summary: Death is nothing at all, I have only slipped away into the next room, I am I and you are you, Whatever we were to each other, That we are still.  A series of one shots all related in some way to a death of a character. Please R&R.
1. Death Is Nothing At All

**AN- I hope you enjoy. I still aren't very sure about how effectively it works so I would really appreciate all reviews. Please please review. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have to be writing this because Fred would never have died. Jk owns all, although she is responsible for the death of the brilliant Fred Weasley. I still can't quite forgive her for that. **

_Death is nothing at all_

_I have only slipped away into the next room_

_I am I and you are you_

_Whatever we were to each other_

_That we are still_

_Call me by my old familiar name_

_Speak to me in the easy way you always used_

_Put no difference into your tone_

_Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow_

_Laugh as we always laughed_

_At the little jokes we always enjoyed together_

_Play, smile, think of me, pray for me_

_Let my name be ever the household word that it always was_

_Let it be spoken without effort_

_Without the ghost of a shadow in it_

_Life means all that it ever meant_

_It is the same as it ever was_

_There is absolute unbroken continuity_

_What is death but a negligible accident?_

_Why should I be out of mind_

_Because I am out of sight?_

_I am waiting for you for an interval_

_Somewhere very near_

_Just around the corner_

_All is well._

"The sun is shining Fred. That's you, isn't it? You're telling me you're still here. I know, Fred, I miss you too. Everyone's arrived now. There's a huge turnout. I didn't know you had so many friends. It's kinda funny, I always thought I was the popular twin. Angelina's here, by the way. I guess you were right. She must've been into you, I can't believe I never seen it before. She was crying, she seems to miss you a lot. Its nearly time. Not long now, Freddie. Mum made your favourite breakfast today. Fry up with extra mushrooms. I ate your share of the mushrooms, I hope that's okay. I thought it would be, we always did share everything. That's it starting. I hope you enjoy."

George joined the large congregation of people on the lawn. It was an unusually warm day for early May. The sun was large and high in the sky. It seemed to sparkle. Something about it reminded George of the way his twin's eyes would twinkle as he came up with a brilliant plan to spread the Weasley branch of humour. It was one of the very few ways you could tell them apart.

George was at the front, with his family, or most of it. To George his family was now too small. It wasn't right when there was a member missing. George was going to have to get used to it. There was always going to be somebody missing.

George looked up to the platform that was positioned in front of the large assembly. A single white coffin lay on top. It didn't look right. Everything in George's life had come as pairs. First of all, him and his twin. Then, birthday presents, clothes, books and Hogwarts acceptance letters. Now there was a single casket in which lay a single red haired and freckled body.

George had never been alone. Even in the womb he'd had company. George and Fred had done everything together. Grown up, got their first wands, started school, started a business. They even had their first detention together. It Didn't seem fair to let Fred do this alone.

After the ceremony George was the first to climb onto the platform. He knelt down beside the coffin.

"Goodbye, Fred."

George couldn't look at him for too long. It hurt too much. George was frightened. For his twin, but also for himself. Fred was going on by himself. To somewhere new and unknown. George wasn't sure if Fred would be ok. George didn't know if he was going to be ok. Didn't know what he was going to do know that it was just him. But the thing that scared George the most. The think that scared him the most, that shook him to the very core was forgetting. Forgetting his expressions, the jokes that he made. Forgetting the pranks they played together, the birthdays they shared. Forgetting him. George was scared that one day he would wake up and be unable to recall that Fred loved his hot chocolate cold or that he didn't like the pips in orange juice. That he would've have forgotten everything except that he once had a brother named Fred, whom he loved very much.

"Is it nice? I hope it's nice, wherever you are. Were you scared? I would've been. Can you see me, Fred? Can you hear me? I miss you. I miss you so much. It hurts. Do you know that? It physically hurts. I feel like someone has ripped me in half. Taken half of me away. I guess that is what happened when you. . . When you left. I can't be whole without you. You, well, complete me. Oh god! That sounded gay, didn't it? I should stop with the whole mushy love thing before you have to come back down here and kick me up the ass, to toughen me up. It's weird, being in the room on my own. It's too quite without your breathing and, god awful, snoring. I guess I'm going to have to try and sleep. It's not going to be easy. I still see you every time I shut my eyes.

Night, Freddie. Sleep tight."


	2. Have the courage to live Anyone can die

**AN- Surprised I updated so fast! I hope you enjoy. Personally I think it's better than the last chapter. What do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please please review**.

_"Have the courage to live. Anyone can die."_

Mad-Eye Moody was annoyed. He could feel absolutely no pain and he seemed to be lying on a surface that was comfier than anything he had ever felt. He supposed it was some sort of mattress but he'd never lay on one that was so restful. For the first time in many years his wooden leg wasn't rubbing against his skin. His almost constant migraines had gone. All the pain he'd had to endure for years had gone. There was only one reasonable explanation, he was dead and that really pissed Mad-Eye off.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a cream coloured ceiling that led into bright yellow painted walls. He was lying on top of a bed. A bed with a flowery duvet set. The room looked familiar to Mad-Eye he'd been there before. He was sure of it. He just couldn't remember where or when it was. He sat up and looked at his feet. A pair of feet. He looked at them, confused. It's been a long time since Mad-Eye had had a whole pair. He wiggled the toes on his right foot.. They were working. He actually had two whole legs and a pair of feet to match. He stared at them in awe. After a moment he realized something. His hand flew up to his face and he gingerly started to feel his nose. All of it was there. He had a nose, a full one, with no chunks missing.

Suddenly, he jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror that was hung over a simple white dresser in the corner. He gasped out loud when he saw his reflection. He had two perfectly normal, human eyes. His battle scars were gone and he was in his prime. Ho only looked about twenty five. He smiled at the young man in the mirror. That couldn't be him, it just couldn't.

"Alastor?"

Mad- Eye's gaze fell upon a young woman who had just entered the room. She had long, black curly hair that fell in gentle waves past her shoulders. Her large chocolate eyes were soft and warm. She was statuesque and although she wasn't moving she gave of an aura of elegance. She was well poised, like a dancer. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful summer dress. It was light green, it brought out the brown earthiness of her eyes. The dress fell to her knees, exposing her long tanned legs.

"Maria?" Mad-Eye couldn't believe his eyes. She stepped closer to him.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly. " I missed you."

"Maria?"

"I can't quite believe you're here. It's been a long time." Again Mad-Eye repeated only one word, a name.

"Maria?"

"Can't believe you're eyes? I felt the same when I first got here."

"Maria?" She chuckled lightly.

"It really is me. You're not dreaming." She smirked before continuing. "Do you want me to pinch you?"

"Maria?" He asked again. With one swift step she closed he gap between her and Mad-Eye. Gently, she lifted her hand and placed it on his arm. Mad-Eye could feel the heat radiating from her body. With her fingers she grabbed his skin and tenderly twisted it. He could smell her now. She smelt like she always did. Cinnamon. She slid her hand down his arm and grasped his hand.

"It really is me." She whispered.

"Maria?" This time she giggled. Her laugh was the same. Infectious. After all this time it still had the power to make Mad-Eye smile. It had always reminded him of a toddlers laugh. Happy and carefree.

"The first time I see you in so many years and this is the welcome I get! My name repeated five thousand times. Typical! Typical man!"

Mad-Eye grinned. It _was _Maria. Her fiery Italian blood was clearly still coursing through her veins.

"Maria!" She could tell that this time it wasn't question. She beamed widely as she realised he was finally accepting her as real. Mad-Eye looked at her face and felt his knees go weak. Oh god, her dimples. He had missed those dimples. It was rather comical, a tough, hardened auror nearly brought to his knees by a slight indentation in each of her cheeks. But Mad-Eye didn't care. He was lost in her. In the small, smattering of freckles on her foreehead. The slight bump on her nose. Her long, luscious eyelashes. Her high cheekbones and deep set eyes. He was lost in her and he didn't want to be found.

He pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. His hands were in her hair, her sweet sweet smelling hair. Her hands were around his neck. She was squeezing nearly as hard as he was. When they broke apart her cheeks were blushed with red. Her eyes were sparkling. Mad-Eye felt twice as happy as she looked.

"Where are we?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Heaven." She lowered her voice and muttered, "Dumb ass."

"Hey! No need to be rude. I'm new here."

"I can tell."

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" He challenged with a smile. She shrugged.

"Nothing. Just I can tell you're new here."

"Is that a bad thing?" He wondered out loud.

"No. I think it's kind of cute. Sort of sexy."

"Oh, really?" Together they leaned in and their lips met. He reached out for her. Mad-Eye placed his hands on her waist. Her hands where in his hair. She was moaning. So was he. He couldn't remember it being this good before.

"Mmmmm. Heaven." She breathed into his ear. Her remark made him chuckle.

"I thought we were already in heaven?" He asked her slyly.

"Now, now. No need to be pedantic. I can still use whatever words I choose to express myself. Besides you sound like an old lady."

"I'm the old lady? Out of the two of us you're the most old lady-ish. The years haven't been kind to you my dear." She threw a playful punch against his chest.

"Like you can talk, Pirate Pete."

"What? I don't have a wooden leg, anymore. Or an eye patch."

"Aaargh me hearty." Mad-Eye laughed.

"I missed our banter."

"I missed it too." Maria hesitated for a second. When she spoke again her voice had lost it's playful tone.

"You know, when you were down there you could have. . . Found someone new to banter with."

"I didn't want to banter with anybody else." Replied Mad-Eye.

"Some bantering might have cheered you up." She smiled at him, sadly. They both knew they weren't talking about banter.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you." Her eyes were shiny now. They were filling with tears.

"I could see you, you know. All these years. I've been watching you. I saw you get tough and hard. I watched as you built that wall that kept everybody out. You were so sad. You were hurt but you didn't have to do that. If you'd spoke to somebody. Moved on. I wouldn't have minded. I would've been happy for you." Mad-Eye didn't know what to say so he kept silent.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, what happened to me."

"It was. If you hadn't met me then-"

"I was already in the Order when I met you. If we hadn't gotten together I would still have died. I just wouldn't have been as happy as I was before I died. I had a short life but I had a full one, because of you. I loved you, I do love you. That's all that matters."

She smiled at him and held out her hand. He took it and lightly kissed her on the forehead. He whispered into her hair.

"I love you."

"Lots like jelly tots." Was the reply. Mad-Eye had forgotten they used to do that. Whenever one of them said I love you, the other would add lots like jelly tots on to the end. He'd even had that engraved on the inside of her engagement ring. _Love you lots like jelly tots._

"What's it like, heaven?" Maria shrugged.

"It changes."

"What do you mean it changes?"

"Everyone always has one place that stays the same. It's usually somewhere they had a happy memory or something. This is mine and I guess it's yours."

Mad-Eye looked around the small bedroom.

"Where are we? I don't remember." Maria tutted.

"You really don't remember?" When Mad-Eye shook his head, she explained.

"Remember when you proposed and we finally moved in together? This is the flat we bought. We were only there a week before. . . . I went away."

Mad-Eye recognised it now. He had hated how girly she had decorated it. Flowery carpet, bright walls and romantic pictures on the walls. After she died it had too many memories and it became Mad-Eye's living hell. Now it was his heaven.

"I thought you said it changes?" He asked her.

"It does, just this bit is always the same. The rest of it, it's like what you want you get. If you want peace and quiet you go outside and walk. If you walk far enough you'll come to a wee meadow or a burn. Where you can just sit and be alone. Or if you want someone to talk to, you do the same thing. You might find a small room with a person in it who offers to listen while you cry. If you miss the beach. The seagulls and the wind and salty air. You walk far enough, you'll find the most beautiful beach ever. Sandy shores, blue waters and amazing sunsets."

He could tell the last example was one of hers. She had spent the first five years of her life playing on beaches in Sicily. It had created an everlasting fondness in her for the sea. It was one of the many things she loved about her.

"So we have forever to spend with each other?" She nodded at him, almost shyly. He took her hand and pulled her close. He looked into her eyes and very softly he said.

"That's what I've always wanted. Forever to spend with you."


	3. Teddy

**An- Hey, here is my next chapter. I'm not so sure about this one. It took a while for the idea to come to me so I'm not sure how well it works. . . Please please review. Reviews are really appreciated so if you're reading this please take a moment to tell me your thoughts. Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

"_Sometimes the poorest man leaves his children the richest inheritance." - Ruth E. Renkel_

The baby looked into Harry's face and gurgled happily. Harry smiled.

"Hey, little man." He whispered softly.

He held out his hand toward the cot. The baby lifted a chubby fist and secured it round Harry's little finger. The baby was grasping tightly.

"Look! Look!" He exclaimed to the two women in the room. Ginny, chuckled. Harry hadn't had any experience with children and Ginny found it amusing to see a seventeen year old boy so unsure of himself. The baby's grandma also smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?" Andromeda asked.

A look of sheer panic flushed Harry's face.

"I don't know what to do! I've never held a baby before!"

"Don't worry, it's easy." She soothed.

Andromeda lifted the baby gently from the cot. She slid the cooing baby into his arms, careful not to break the hold the baby had of his finger.

"Be careful with his head. You have to support it." She cautioned.

Harry felt oddly comfortable with the baby in his arms. It felt almost natural. His arms moved into the conventional basket position without needing to be told. The baby yawned, the tiniest yawn Harry had ever seen, and closed his eyes. Within moments he was asleep.

Ginny stepped closer to Harry and lay her head on his shoulder. Together they smiled down at the young baby.

Andromeda watched as Harry tenderly rocked the baby. Moments before Harry had been nervous and worried, Andromeda could see that Harry was peaceful now. He was calm and content. She felt tears prick her eyes.

"_Hey, Grandma!" Tonks was tired and sore but she had enough strength to grin at her mum and hold out her newborn son._

_Andromeda's mouth fell open. He was the most perfect baby she'd ever seen. His face was plump and round. His hair was soft and downy. He was sleeping, tranquil. He was the spitting image of her husband._

_And she was a grandmother._

_When Andromeda didn't take the baby. Tonks tried again._

"_Go on. Take him, mum." Andromeda lifted the baby from her daughter's arms and cradled him to her chest. At was at this moment the tears began to fall. At first she tried to hide them but quickly realised that Tonks was also crying. Andromeda sat on the edge of the bed and leant in, close to her daughter._

"_I just wish Dad were here."_

'"_He would've been so proud of you, Nymphadora." Tonks grimaced at the use of her name but for once did not complain. _

"_I've decided on a name. It was Remus's idea actually. It's perfect"_

_Andromeda stroked the baby's cheek. She couldn't speak, she was choked up by her sobs._

"_I'm going to call him Ted, after Dad." Andromeda smiled, sadly. _

"_Your Dad would've liked that." Andromeda looked back to the baby snuggled safely in her arms._

"_Welcome to the world, Teddy Lupin."_

She was thankful for Teddy. Truth be told, he was the only thing that kept her going. She didn't want to be strong but she had to be, for Teddy. She was all the family he had.

But that wasn't strictly true. He had Harry.

Andromeda knew that Harry had been close to her son in law. That was made obvious by the fact that he'd asked him to be Teddy's godfather but it was also clear from the way they regarded each other. Andromeda could tell that Lupin had felt responsible for Harry and she knew that Harry counted Remus as his family. Andromeda watched as Harry soothed the baby when he woke up momentarily. She was impressed when Harry started to bounce slightly on the balls of his feet to send him back to sleep.

The boy was a natural.

Andromeda thought of the similarities between Teddy and Harry. They're were quite a few. Both their father's had been Marauders, both their parents had been members of the Order of the Phoenix and both their parents had died when they were still only babies.

Andromeda realised then that Tonks and Lupin could not have chose a better godfather.

Andromeda had heard of the way Harry had been treated growing up. She was sure that Harry would do anything to make sure Teddy didn't have the loveless upbringing she'd had. For the first time in a long while Andromeda stopped worrying. Teddy had her and she was positive that when she was gone he would be loved and cared for. Teddy was going to get the attention and devotion every baby was entitled to.

Teddy was going to be alright. Teddy was going to be happy. She was sure of it.


	4. If Tears Could Build A Stairway

_If tears could build a stairway_

_And memories were a lane_

_I'd walk right up to heaven_

_And bring you home again_

_No farewell words were spoken_

_No time to say goodbye_

_You were gone before I knew it_

_And only God knows why_

_My heart still aches in sadness_

_And secret tears still flow_

_What it meant to lose you_

_No one can ever know_

_But now I know you want us_

_To mourn for you no more_

_To remember all the happy times_

_Life still has much in store_

_Since you'll never be forgotten_

_I pledge to you today_

_A hallowed place within my heart_

_Is where you'll always stay _

"Happy Birthday! Another year older, eh? Twenty one, quite the age. Mum's throwing me a special birthday bash this year. She say's it's cause twenty one is an exceptional age, one of the landmark ones but I know it's cause she thinks the bigger the party the smaller the hole where you should be. Sorry, I'm being a downer, aren't I? I hope you're not alone up there. No one should be alone on their birthday."

George woke up late. He had decided to close the shop even though, being April Fool's Day, it was one of the highest earning days of the year. He just couldn't face it. Not today. How was he supposed to go to work and act like everything was ok when it wasn't? When today marked a huge change. George was one year older but his twin wasn't. For the first time Fred and George were truly different.

The bell rang. George sighed and looked at the clock. It was only half eleven. His family wasn't due to arrive for another three and half hours but he guessed it was them. They liked to check up on him, especially on special occasions.

George clambered out of bed and pulled on a t shirt. He lifted a few fire whisky bottles and carried them to the bin. He dropped them in and arranged a handful of litter over them. George knew it worried his mum when she saw bottles scattered about the house. He usually made an effort to hide them before she came over. George didn't want to worry her.

He made his way to the door and pulled it open.

"Angelina?"

His eyes fell on a tall, striking girl. She was fidgeting uncomfortably on the front step. Her long dark hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her dark eyes were round and soft. Her skin was the colour of deep coffee.

"George." She sounded out of breath. She actually looked almost surprised to see him. George almost laughed. Who had she been expecting to answer?

"Do you want to come in?" It was weird for George, acting like a host. With the exception of family he hadn't had anybody round since Fred's death.

He pulled open the door and gestured for her to come in. Angelina didn't speak but stepped over the threshold and entered the small flat.

"Do you want a seat?"

Angelina sat down on the couch George had indicated. She still hadn't spoken. George wondered why she was here. He actually felt kind of guilty. George knew he should have said something to her at the funeral or in the months after it but he never contacted her.

Fred and Angelina had dated, on and off, ever since the Yule Ball. Despite a few rocky periods everyone that knew them could tell they had been very much in love. George, of course, had been the first to realise that what they had was love. George knew his twin better than anyone and had his suspicions very early on that what they had was meaningful. George had even forced Fred one day to admit that his suspicions were correct.

Yes, Fred Weasley had loved Angelina Johnson. And she had loved him. George knew that he should have comforted Angelina, told her what Fred had told him but he couldn't. He couldn't comfort anybody else when his pain was still so raw. When his pain was still lodged like a shard of glass in his neck. When his pain seemed to be slowly but surely ripping his heart into pieces.

"I woke up today and I realised what day it was. I don't know what I was thinking but I ended up here. I had knocked on the door before I even had a chance to think. I just didn't know what to do."

Angelina spoke hurriedly in hushed tones. When George didn't reply she spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'll just go."

"No. Stay, I don't mind."

She hovered for a moment halfway between standing and sitting before lowering back down onto the chair.

"I still can't believe he's gone." George could see the pain clearly in her eyes.

"I keep thinking he's just going to turn up someday and laugh at me for being so depressing. I keep waiting for him to come but . . ." She trailed off. Her eyes were watering now. She took a deep breath and spoke through her tears.

"I know it's silly but-"

"It's not silly." George came and sat next to her on the couch. "I think that too."

Angelina lifted her head and looked George in the eye.

"You do?" George nodded.

"Sometimes I even think I can hear him. If I see something funny happen I'll hear him make a joke, the kind of joke he would've said if he was there."

Angelina smiled, weakly.

"I thought I was going crazy."

"Well, if you are, I am as well."

Angelina sighed and looked at the floor.

"No, I am crazy. I see him sometimes. I'll catch a glimpse of someone with red hair and for a second I'll think it's him. It's so stupid. I know it's not him but I can't help but hope."

George wanted to help her. He really did but he couldn't think of anything to do. After a moments deliberation he decided the best thing to do was prove he was crazier than her. That wasn't going to be hard.

"I still talk to him."

Angelina looked at him, surprised.

"You do?"

George nodded.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?"

Angelina smiled gently and shook her head.

"I reckon he can see us. And hear us. I think they watch us from up there. It makes sense."

Angelina paused for a moment.

"Does it help?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes you kind of feel like he's right there, listening. You know?"

Angelina nodded and looked at her feet while she spoke.

"I worry about him sometimes. I worry that he's lonely up there. That he's sad. It's silly."

A small blush rose to her cheeks.

"I don't think it's silly." George too her hand, "I worry about him too. All the time."

Angelina smiled.

"Do you remember when you and Fred left school? You flew out of there on confiscated brooms and defied one of the most senior members of the Ministry. I don't think I've ever seen anybody as alive as you two were that day. It was amazing."

George looked at her.

"That's my favourite memory of him." She whispered.

"Mines too." George confided. "Do you remember the time we set off those fireworks just after Umbridge became Headmistress?"

Angelina nodded. Her face seemed to brighten right before George's eyes.

"Or when Harry did that quibbler interview and Fred charmed the cover so that Harry said things like 'Eat dung Umbridge!'"

Angelina giggled, quietly.

"Fred did always have a way with words." Angelina said, sarcastically.

Together the burst into laughter and then at the same time they gasped.

"That's the first time I've laughed since Fred died." They said in unison.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess I'd better go. Do you mind if I come back and see you again at some point?"

"Not at all." George answered with a smile. For once it wasn't a fake smile, forced because it's the polite thing to do, it was a genuine smile. A happy smile.

Angelina hesitated before leaning in and squeezing George in a hug. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and left.

George lifted a hand and placed it on the slightly damp patch on his cheek. She'd kissed him and it'd felt surprisingly nice. Her lips had been soft and light. He wanted to see her again. More than anything else he wanted to see her.

After a few hours the family began to arrive. George's parents arrived first.

"Happy Birthday, Honey." Mrs. Wesley leant in and crushed George against her chest.

"Hey, Mum. Are you trying to suffocate me?" Mrs. Weasley let go and smiled at her son.

"How are you? Are you doing ok?"

George nodded.

"I'm fine." Mrs. Weasley squeezed his hand tightly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll get easier, son, I promise." whispered into his ear.

George nodded but didn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione arrived. Hand in hand, as usual.

"Happy Birthday." Hermione gave him a quick hug and smiled kindly at him. It was obvious to George that Hermione was itching to ask if he was doing ok but, thankfully, she refrained. George knew that people fussed over him out the kindness of their hearts but he couldn't help but wish that they'd leave him alone.

Ron nodded at him and added his gift to a small pile on the table.

Next to arrive was Bill and Fleur. Moments after their arrival Percy and his new girlfriend, Audrey, arrived.

George was glad for the new distraction. Today was the first day everyone got to meet Percy's new girlfriend. George was thankful that for once the spotlight wasn't shining on him.

George had felt surrounded ever since Fred had died. He was very rarely left alone and when he was in company he felt like everyone was waiting for him to crack. He felt like everyone was watching him carefully, looking for signs that he might not be able to take it anymore. It suffocated him. The constant watching, constant listening and constant company.

Charlie, being back in Romania, wasn't able to make it so last to arrive were Harry and Ginny.

"George!" Ginny flung herself into his arms and squeezed him almost as tight as his Mum had done.

George held her close and patted her head.

"Oh, my little Harpie, it sure is nice to see you again!"

"You heard?" Ginny asked, a smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah, course I heard. Not even out of school yet and already being scouted by the Holyhead Harpies, not bad little sis, not bad."

Ginny grinned and gave George one last quick hug before going to say hello to her mum.

George looked around the living room and his eyes fell on a small pile of presents on the kitchen table. They were all wrapped in different wrappers. There was one of each.

Just like he and Fred, they weren't in pairs anymore.

It looked so indescribably _odd_ to his eyes. On his Birthday there had always been two copies of each present. The presents came together, each had a partner but this year, just like George, they were alone.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear. . ."

There was a moment of awkward hesitation as everybody thought about the name that was misssing, the person that always would be missing. ". . . George! Happy birthday to you!"

As everybody erupted into a loud chorus of hip hip hooray George struggled to hold himself together. His name didn't sound right on his own. It sounded lonely. It wasn't right. It had always been Fred and George. Fred and George. Fred and George.

But now it wasn't, it was just . . . . George.

He opened his presents one by one. As each one was unwrapped George could hear Fred doing a running commentary.

"Oh, New beater bat! Not too bad. A guide to running a successful business? That'll be Percy's present I guess. Is he trying to insult us? Voucher for Honeydukes. From Harry? Wow, good present. If he wasn't Ginny's I might just date him myself."

George grinned as Fred continued to offer his remarks on the presents he had received.

After a couple of hours everyone began to leave. Although first to arrive his parents were the last to leave.

had already left via the fireplace but as stepped up to the fire she paused.

"Are you ok George? You seem different today?" She placed her hand on his cheek and searched his face, worried.

"I'm fine. Mum, I've told you."

"I know. But you do seem different. You look. . . Lighter, more hopeful. You seemed more like your old self today. It was nice. I've missed you."

She kissed him on the cheek and again enveloped him in a squashy hug.

After she left George thought about what she had said. She was right. He did feel different.

Today, for the first time in ages, George had smiled because he was happy and not because it was the socially acceptable thing to do. He laughed and he joked. Just like he'd always done.

George felt . . . He didn't now what it was but he definitely felt different, better.

For the first time George believed his father words.

"It'll get easier."

It seemed things already had.

The shards of glass in his throat hadn't gone but they seemed less sharp. It was easier to breath.

George smiled, as he got ready for bed, only one thing was on his mind.

Angelina.

"Hey, bro. I have favour to ask you! I know it's against the rules of the guy code but I think you should make an exception for me. I sense I like Angelina. What do you think? Ha, I'd knew you'd understand! Got any tips for wooing her? Yes, you can think about it and get back to me in the morning. How was your birthday? It was weird without you. Well, happy birthday.

Night Freddie."


	5. Strong Men Are Given The Heavy Burdens

**An- Hey, so sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to lovetolaugh561 who reviewed. Thanks, it is very appreciated. **

**Big thanks to em38 who gave me a really lovely review and caused me to smile for the rest of the day. Thank you, it was a very very nice review. To say thanks for it I wrote this one about Sirius. I was kind of nervous because I love Sirius and I know you do too so I hope I did him justice. This ones for you!**

**As always, anyone reading this please review. They are appreciated so much. Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"_God places the heaviest burden on those who can carry it's weight." - Reggie White_

Sirius knew he was going to die when he started laughing. In fact, Sirius started laughing because he realised that, today, he was going to die.

Sirius had been absorbed in the fight. He was focused. Ready, he had always been a good dueller. He knew exactly what Bellatrix's next move would be. He knew how to get under her clumsily placed guard. He knew how to kill her.

He was going to win.

And Sirius would've won if he hadn't seen Him.

James.

James Potter was standing behind Bellatrix. He grinned at Sirius in true Marauder style. His black hair sticking up at the like always. His glasses slightly lopsided. Siruis felt his heart leap. It was James. Undeniably James. But all too soon, James' grin faded as he watched a man walk before him. The Grim Reaper

Sirius knew it was him. He didn't have a long black cloak or a scythe, in fact, he looked like any normal man, but Sirius could tell that it was Death. It was painfully obvious.

He was going to die.

Sirius threw back his head and laughed.

He was going to die.

Sirius felt like he'd died inside many times over the years.

The first time, he was sixteen. He'd had another fight with his parents but this time, it was worse. His mother kicked him out. Sirius had always insisted that he hated his family but that wasn't really true. He hated what they stood for and what they believed but he didn't hate them. They were his family and, for Sirius, that was enough. Deep down he loved them all. His mother, his father and, especially, his little brother, Reg. After he was kicked out Sirius told everyone, even the Marauders, that he had ran away. He was ashamed. Ashamed of loving his family and ashamed of not being good enough for his own parents. Even James didn't know the truth.

It was the only lie he ever told him.

The second time, was on 31 October 1981. Halloween. Halloween had always amused Sirius. When he saw little kids dressed as witches, they're skin would be painted green and they would have fake, warty noses. He found it amusing, did muggles really think Witches and Wizards looked like that? But this Halloween did scare Sirius. It terrified him to the very core. His best friend and the only girl he'd never came on to had died. Prongs and Doe-Eyes had gone, forever. Worst of all, it was all his fault. He was to blame.

He had killed them.

When he was in Azkaban he slowly faded away. Every day he lost a little part of himself. It wasn't like the other times. There wasn't a clearly defined moment when he crumbled inside, it happened gradually. Bit by bit, he lost what little humanity he had left. When he eventually escaped Sirius felt like a dead man walking.

Sirius wasn't entirely sure why he started laughing as he realised his fate. He guessed it was because he found it strangely ironic.

Sirius had spent a huge part of his life waiting for death, hoping for it.

After James and Lily had died he had wanted to die too.

When he was in Azkaban he would have given his wand arm to die. He would've seen death as a gift.

Of course, just as Sirius found something to live for, someone to fight for, Death put in an appearance.

"Padfoot." James spoke softly.

Sirius kept on laughing, now that he'd started he couldn't stop.

"Padfoot, don't worry. I'll see you on the other side."

Just as James began to disappear Sirius was hit in the chest by a bright jet of light.

Death gently tugged him on. He was careful with Sirius, almost affectionate. Death had seen a lot of Sirius, he'd been on the brink of death many times, and he liked what he saw. He was extra gentle as he helped him move on.

Sirius fell backward and glided through the veil.

For the first time in years, Sirius was truly at peace.


	6. Gaily I Lived As Ease and Nature Taught

**AN- Sorry, it's taken me so long to update but I've got my exams in May and I've been going crazy trying to study for them. I'm so scared. So wish me luck!**

**I'll probably not be able to update again for a while but I will update when I can. Just bear with me. I'll have a lot more time after May. **

**I'd like to say thanks to em38 who again gave me a very lovely review. I live for reviews! So please, anyone reading, review, review, review. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Oh, and Happy Easter! () () () - some eggs for all the wonderful fanficcers out there.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Gaily I lived as ease and nature taught, _

_And spent my life without a thought,_

_And am amazed that Death, that tyrant grim,_

_Should think of me, who never thought of him._

_-René Francois Regnier _

Colin Creevey was sitting alone in his room when he felt the large coin burn in his pocket. The young teen stiffened and slowly drew the coin from his pocket. It was heavy and warm. Colin gazed at it.

He knew what he had to do.

Colin returned his stare to the window in front of his desk. He could see the trees waving lazily in the breeze. Colin smiled, although it wasn't his usual cheery grin, it was a rather sad smile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt a breeze on his face.

Colin sighed and leant back in his chair. He could hear his dad's peaceful snoring in the room next door. Colin's parents didn't really understand what was going on. Colin had explained as best as he could but it was hard. He hadn't wanted to worry them, or his brother.

But he had done what he could. He'd kept them safe, got them into hiding. Colin hadn't slept during the night in weeks, he preferred to sit up and watch- for what? He didn't know, he just liked to watch. It made him feel safer somehow.

Colin felt older. He'd grown up a lot in the last ten months. He'd had to deal with things most adults would have had trouble with. It was only made worse by the fact that both of his parents were muggles, with absolutely no magical knowledge.

Colin was tired, he just wanted to lay his head on his mums shoulder and just let it all out. Everything. But he couldn't do that. He had to be strong for everyone else.

Colin stood up and padded soundlessly down the corridor. He opened the door at the end of the corridor and slid in, careful to make no sound. He crept over to the bed and to his younger brother. Colin gently shook him awake. He held a thin finger to his lips before speaking in a hushed tone.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a while."

Colin smiled as Dennis' eyebrows sky rocketed. He always did that when he was surprised.

"You're going out? That's funny, nobody's been out in ages. "

"I know, I just-"

"Where are you going?" Dennis interrupted his older brother, his eyebrow still hadn't been lowered.

"I'm just going to go out for a walk."

"Colin, don't lie to me, I'm not a child anymore." Dennis searched his brothers face. "Has something happened?"

Colin hesitated for only a moment.

"There's something going on at Hogwarts."

There was a moment of silence.

"You can't go!" Dennis shouted, forgetting to keep quiet.

"Shhh! I have to go. I have to help."

"No, Colin. You don't have to."

"I do."

Dennis glared at his brother and leant back on his pillow.

"Fine. I'm coming too."

"No, Dennis. You're not old enough. "

"I'm only two years younger than you!"

Colin sighed.

"I don't care. You're not coming." Dennis huffed. " Besides, someone needs to be here to tell mum and dad where I went."

Colin looked at his brother and waited for a reply, but none came. Colin stood up and headed for the door. He'd wanted to do it better. Say a proper goodbye but he didn't really have the time.

"Colin, I don't want you to go." Colin turned to face the younger boy.

Oh, Dennis!" Colin pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Dennis lay his head on his brothers shoulder and let his tears soak into Colin's top.

"Promise you'll come home?"

Colin swallowed a huge lump that was tearing up his throat and held back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"Course I will. I'll come home and I'll teach you how to take pictures. Good ones. I promise. I'll even let you touch my camera!"

Dennis let out a sound that was halfway between a sob and a laugh. He stepped back and nodded, uncertainly at his older brother.

"Tell mum and dad I love them."

"In case you don't make it back?" Dennis was trying hard not to shout.

"Just tell them, please." Colin pleaded and Dennis gave a small nod.

Colin walked back to his own room and picked up a small blue backpack. He turned to find Dennis watching him from the doorway. Colin hadn't even realised that he had followed. Collin smiled at the same time Dennis did. Both were sure that the other was thinking of the times when Dennis had followed his big brother around like a lost puppy. The brothers had been joined at the hip when they were wee.

Colin sighed and headed for the front door. He wasn't sure what to say. He was worried if he stayed any longer he'd never make it out. Colin quickly unlocked the door and was halfway out the door when he paused. He looked back and met his brothers eyes.

"I love you." Dennis gave a small smile.

"I love you too."

Colin bolted out the door and carefully locked it.

Dennis watched the door, hoping, praying that the handle would turn and Colin would come back. But he didn't.

Dennis ran into his brothers room and looked out over the front yard. Colin was marching up the small path, bag on his back and his spindly wand held outstretched. Colin turned to look at the house one last time and when he saw his brothers pale face peering out the window, he raised a hand and gave his brother one last salute.

And that was the last Dennis ever saw of his brother. Colin never made it home. Dennis never got to learn how to take the pictures, the good pictures.

Dennis was now an only child, a lonely child.


End file.
